


Obsession

by PenguinTrippin



Series: He's a Ticking Time Bomb [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, aka let's play find as many different ways to say obsession as possible, am i sorry?, jk i'm a little sorry, my hand slipped, non-con, not in the slightest, whoops, yandere!hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinTrippin/pseuds/PenguinTrippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession is such an ugly word - Hiro much prefers adoration maybe, or fascination. In his mind, he sees Tadashi’s gleaming eyes open, hooded with desire. He sees Tadashi glare half-heartedly at him, soft voice breaking the silence of the night, scolding him for being a tease, demanding him to hurry up, to touch him already –</p><p>He finds he doesn't mind if this addiction is consuming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

_Obsession is such an ugly word._

Hiro hums softly as he traces the contours of his brother’s peaceful sleeping face, letting his fingers flutter over the barely-there wisps of stubble. 

_Adoration, maybe. Or fascination._

His right hand wanders towards the other’s rhythmically rising and falling chest as his left hand brushes Tadashi’s cheek lovingly, as he had done so many times before. He knows his brother is a heavy sleeper; he’s tested this so many nights in a row that he’s long since lost count.

He remembers the first time he crept up to Tadashi’s bed in the dark oppressing silence of night. With only the sliver of moonlight peeking into their room to watch him, Hiro had barely brushed his lips against the smooth skin of his brother’s forehead before scrambling back to the safety of his own bed. Arms shaking, hands clammy, and heartbeat pounding almost unbearably fast against his ribcage, Hiro ducked under his covers, straining to listen for any signs of life on the other side of the bedroom.

Nothing.

_That should have been a warning sign._

Hiro slips a hand under the soft fabric of Tadashi’s t-shirt, reverently tracing the faint hints of muscle on his brother’s flat stomach. He stills, wondering at how seamlessly his hand moves in tandem with every breath the man in front of him takes.

The beauty of the way he and his brother meld together never lost its enchantment, no matter how many times he explores Tadashi’s _beautiful, perfect_ body.

_So maybe he had a bit of a fixation with his brother._

Leaning forward, Hiro lingers over his brother’s neck, lips hovering tantalizingly close as he lets his hot breath heat the sliver of space still separating them. 

In his mind, he sees Tadashi’s gleaming eyes open, hooded with desire. He sees Tadashi glare half-heartedly at him, soft voice breaking the silence of the night, scolding him for being a tease, demanding him to hurry up, to touch him already –

_There’s nothing wrong with a little desire._

Hiro presses his lips against the softness that was brother’s throat. Leaving light feathery kisses, Hiro trails down to the neckline of Tadashi’s t-shirt, lapping experimentally at the warm expanse of skin. If he could have his way, he’d bite down to mark Tadashi as his, and only his, but he’d have to wait. He couldn’t risk waking Tadashi up yet. Not yet.

_It’s just a small infatuation._

Purring into Tadashi’s broad chest, Hiro slides his hand further up, gliding over the flat planes of muscle, trailing his fingers lightly over the warm skin as he lifted his brother’s shirt up slowly, ¬slowly, until he reaches what he was looking for.

Hiro didn’t try this until a fortnight ago, but he was glad he did eventually. He watches Tadashi’s face eagerly as he brushes over a bud. (He knew if he looked under the intrusive fabric, it would be a tantalizingly soft, rosey-shaded brown.) He swirls his finger around, still watching intently, before squeezing softly – 

Tadashi lets out a breathy moan.

Hiro feels a slight lurch in the pit of his stomach. He grins.

Only he can hear Tadashi make sounds like that. Only he has the right to listen to his brother whine in his sleep, craving for the more-than-brotherly touch of his younger sibling.

_So what if this addiction is consuming him._

Bolstered by the reaction, Hiro continues playing with the peak briefly (earning himself another soft, barely there groan) before sidling downwards. Planting his hands on either side of Tadashi to steady himself, he begins to trail kisses down the smooth expanse of skin, down the well-explored abdominal region, down until he hits the worn and fraying beginning of Tadashi’s pajamas. 

Hiro snorts slightly; the ugly plaid of the pajama pants was so like Tadashi. _What a nerd_ , Hiro thinks affectionately.

_Everything about Tadashi was perfect. Hiro’s convinced he knows everything about his brother, but that doesn’t stop his craving to know, to explore every inch, every nook and cranny of the other’s existence._

He pauses briefly. This is new territory that he hadn’t touched, his nerves often failing him the moment Tadashi shifts in his sleep, or mutters something under his breath that Hiro never quite bothers to catch before he bolts back to his own bed. But it’s been a while since he’s tried anything new, and he so _desperately_ wants more.

_He wants his everything._

Shaking faintly with anticipation, he slips a hand under the pants, under the boxers, and he lets his hand inch slowly downwards, until he feels the coarse beginnings of hair.

His breath hitched. It feels so wrong, and _he loves every second of it._

_Who could blame him, really, for not being able to resist the temptation?_

He moves even slower now, listening for signs of Tadashi awakening. _Patience, Hiro_ , he thinks. He has to be patient, or he’ll risk everything. 

He knows what he’ll find next however, and he doesn’t want to wait.

Steeling himself, he stretches his hand further, excitement mounting as he feels the heat of –

Tadashi groans, and begins to stir.

Cursing at himself – _Goddamnit Hiro, why couldn’t you be more patient?_ – Hiro jolts backwards. Thinking fast, he arranges himself to look like he’d been sitting near the head of Tadashi’s bed the entire time, doing his best to arrange his features in what he hoped was a mix of sleepy and distressed.

“Hiro?” Tadashi blinks blearily, raising a hand to cover up a yawn.

With a practiced pout, Hiro peeks under his mess of hair at the older sibling. He knows Tadashi holds a special soft spot for his puppy dog eyes, and Hiro sure as hell doesn’t hesitate to use it against him. “I-I had a nightmare,” he whispers, almost whimpers, making sure to keep his eyes wide and innocent.

Tadashi blinks again as if to try and blink his sleepiness away. “What, again? Come on then, you big baby.” He scoots over on the bed before patting the newly empty space next to him.

Grinning internally in victory, Hiro climbs under the covers before curling up next to Tadashi. He closes his eyes, satisfied, as he feels his brother wrap an arm around the dip of his own thin waist. Tadashi hums, his throat vibrating against Hiro’s forehead. He’ll just have to try again some other day, Hiro thinks.

_Hiro much prefers the word love to obsession. He loves his brother, and if that’s a shadow that will fester like a flame to oil, then so be it._

_Tadashi is his, and Hiro will stop at nothing to claim him._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything remotely explicit before, so this is kind of new for me. I'M SORRY. I did kind of want to try my own hand at Yandere!Hiro though, after seeing so much contributed of Yandere Hamadas.
> 
> have i earned my ticket to hell yet


End file.
